19 September 1992
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1992-09-19 ;Comments *JP recounts wandering the streets of London at 3am after losing keys to his family's Notting Hill pad, eventually having to walk to Television Centre and kip in the engineer's rest area. *Just under 20 minutes are missing from near the start of the show Sessions *Irresistible Force, #1. Recorded 1992-08-30. No known commercial release. *Seaweed, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1992-07-12. 'Sit In Glass' and 'She's Cracked' available on The John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989-1993 (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting File a begins at start of show *Southern Culture On The Skids: Viva Del Santo! (7" EP - Santo! Sings) Zontar ZR-3 File a ends *Fall: Deer Park (compilation album - Slates / A Part Of America Therein, 1981) Dojo Limited LOMA CD 10 3''' *unknown '''3 *Trailmaker snippet 3''' '''File 1 begins '''with1:50 left of next track *Irresistible Force: 'Spiritual High' (Peel Session) '''3' 6' :(JP: 'I'm sure Mixmaster Morris isn't into football. He might be, who can say, but I'd be surprised if he was really. While that was going on, my thoughts turned as they so often do to football, and it occurred to me that the difference between the Liverpool teams of as it were yesteryear and the present lot is that under Shankley and Paisley, good players played brilliantly, whereas now good players play badly. There you go,think about that.') *Seaweed: 'She's Cracked' (Peel Session) 3''' Jonathan Richman cover. *Breed: 'Splinter (split 10" with Gallon Drunk-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) '''3 From session #1, recorded 1991-07-28. *''(tape edit at 8:19)'' *Farm: 'Don't You Want Me (CDS)' (End Product) Human League cover. *Astralasia: 'Squatter In the House (Compilation LP-Shamanarchy In The UK)' (Evolution) 3''' :(JP: 'Dangerously like Donna Summer, someone said in the studio. I hadn't though of that, I must admit.') *Kill Sybil: 'Lucid (7"-Fairlane)' (Empty) *Oswald Five-O: 'Felony Flats (7")' (IMP) '''3 :(JP: 'In the 50s and 60s, records like this were very very popular in America. Nowhere else, I suspect.') *Bobby Leonard: 'Project Venus (Compilation LP-Project Venus (Anthology Of Flying Saucer Break-Ins 1957-1964 Created By Original Mad Wizards Of The Weird))' (Planet X) *Code: 'Light Years (12" EP)' (Down By Law) 3''' '''File b begins *White Town: 'Heather's Party (Compilation 7"-Blaster!....Rides Again)' (Blaster Rides Again) 3''' *Seaweed: 'Bewitched' (Peel Session) '''3 Beat Happenings cover. *Mar-Keys: 'Grab This Thing (Part 1) (9xCD-The Complete Stax Volt Singles 1959-1968)' (Atlantic) *Rhythm Invention: 'Crunch (Thank Goodness It's Saturday Mix) (12")' (Nucleus) 3 4 File 1 fades out after 3:43 of 5:12 track, 2 continues with last 51s of above track *Wingtip Sloat: Narda Dry Lemo (EP - Half Past I've Got) VHF Records *Irresistible Force (aka Mixmaster Morris): Space Is The Place (session)' 4' 6 :(JP: 'But here we are, something like an hour and twenty two and a half minutes into the programme and still nothing from Trumans Water. So let's set that to rights.') 13:23, 52:38 into show so 30 minutes missing from continuous files *Trumans Water: Janellopy (album - Of Thick Tum)' 4' *R1 trailer. *Four Brothers: 'Siya Zviriko' (LP-Bros) Cooking Vinyl File b ends *Mudhoney: Deception Pass (single) Reprise''' 4''' *Shiny Beast: () Tupelo''' 4''' *Spot: Yo Marry Me () Auditions''' 4''' *Swab: Zoom (EP - Tregus) Pop Bus''' 4''' *Swirlies: Park The Car By The Side Of The Road ()' 4' *MDNA: E-shopping () D Generate''' 4''' *Seaweed: Sit In Class (Peel Session) File 2 ends here File c begins *Elmore James: Anna Lee (LP - Standing At The Crossroads) Charly *Faith Healers: My Loser (12" - Mr Litnanski) Too Pure''' 4''' *Irresistible Force: Mountain High (session) ("the last tonight")' 4 6' *Super Suckers: Hell City, Hell (7") Sub Pop''' 4''' *Peel tells how he and son William had planned to see Pond live earlier in the week but after a "ludicrous argument" they didn't go. The following track is played for him. :(JP: 'This is a song which had me feeling very vulnerable when I listened to it this morning on about four hours sleep.') *Loudon Wainwright III: A Father And A Son (LP - History) Virgin :(JP: 'Parallels our situation so closely it's uncanny, actually.') *Peel reads out a Q&A feature with David Coleridge, the outgoing chairman of Lloyd's of London, published in the Guardian's supplement. He finds "a great number of parallels" between them. *Obviously High: Rushin' Roulette (12" - Mistery Tour) Delirious''' 4 5''' *Jacob's Mouse: Oblong (12" - Ton Up) Wiiija''' 5''' :(JP: 'This is a record which I keep playing and keep promising I'm not going to play again, but every once in a while I feel a little itch there and I think I must play it again.') *Alain Kounkou: Kindobika Tout Terrain (CD: Le Dieu du Soukouss) (Sonodisc) File c ends File z begins *Interface: Son Of Matthew (12" - Ash Trax Vol 1) Rising High''' 5''' *Seaweed: Squint (session)' 5' *Frankie Paul: Rude Boy Dip (LP - F P The Greatest) Fashion *Geraldo and his Orchestra: Change Partners (CD - The Dance Band Years: The 1930s)' 6' :(JP: 'And it's time for us, listeners, to change partners - ha ha! - from me to Lynn Parsons.') *End of show. File ;Name *a) 1992-09-19 Peel Show L168.mp3 *1) 1992-09-19 JP BBCR1 *2) Tape03b.mp3 *b) 1992-09-19 Peel Show L253b.mp3 *c) 1992-09-19 Peel Show L247a.mp3 *z) 1992-09-19 Peel Show L247b.mp3 *3) John Peel tape no.21 side a *4) John Peel tape no.21 side b *5) John Peel tape no.22 side a *6) best of peel vol 53 side 2 with introductions ;Length *a) 00:04:06 *1) 00:44:39 *2) 00:47:06 *b) 00:35:03 *c) 00:36:12 *z) 00:15:23 *3) 46:10 (from 5:14) (5:14 to 15:03 unique) *4) 46:10 *5) 46:20 (to 14:32) *6) 46:10 (8:22-31:49) (8:22-13:11 unique) ;Other *a) Created from L168 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *1) Good FM stereo. *2) Good quality FM recording, once early tape tracking variations settle down. *b) Created from L253 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *c) and z) Created from L247 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *3) 4) DW Tape 21 *5) DW Tape 22 *6) Best Of Peel Vol 53 ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?0wdfc7d1vwirg8h *1) Mooo *2) See IAP's Tapes *b), c) and z) Mooo *3-5) Youtube *6) Part 2 ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:IAP's Tapes Category:SL Tapes